Joe, Adam, Star y Romy en el area 51
by romy-jonas MoyashiNeko
Summary: Joe Jonas, su clon Adam, Star y Romy emprenden una travesía para que la FBI deje de perseguir a Adam llevándolos hasta la famosísima Área 51... No discriminamos a nadie por su religión, todo es sano entretenimiento


**Esta historia está dedicada a starofangels01 que pues primero que nada ¡La escribió conmigo! xD sin ella nada de esto hubiera sido posible:D ¡ojala les de la misma cantidad de risa al leerla que nosotras al escribirla! tQstaaar;*****

(En la calle 20 años después)

Star: ¿Romy?

Romy: ¡Hola!

Star: ¿¡Qué fue de tu vida:D!?

Romy: naaah, me puse a vender galletas con los menonitas, me topé a un chico muy sexy igualititito a Joe y me comprometí con él, luego descubrí que era un clon y que lo perseguía la policía, entonces escapamos a las Galápagos y nos casamos... luego nos perseguía la FBI.

Star: Ö

Romy: sehhh... ¿y tú?

Star: Me hice escritora de _best sellers_ y recorrí el mundo para escribir de eso... ah y me case con Joe Jonas

Romy: cool

Star: si n.n

Romy: OH no... La policía... ¡AMOR!

(Y llega el clon de Joe en una motoneta)

Romy: ¡un gusto verte otraveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez~! (se va)

Policía: señorita, ¿la conoce?

Star: eeee depende... ¿me meterían a la cárcel si digo que si?

Policía: si

Star: NO n.n

Policía: O K

Joe: hola amor... ¿Quien era?

Star: eee... fíjate que no me acuerdo n.n

Joe: ¿otra amiga enredada con el FBI?

Star: see u.u

Joe: ah...

Star: si... ¿sabes? no la veía hacia mucho... en el chat...

Joe: ¿enserio?

Star: seeh... parece que siguió sus sueños...

Joe: ¿dibujar?

Star: no... Vender galletas con los menonitas u.u

Joe: ¿los menonitas no venden obleas?

Star: NO ¬¬

Joe: de acuerdo... ¿y que hacia por aquí?

Star: creo que la perseguía el FBI:/

Joe: ¿ahora por qué?

Star: ¿por qué dices "ahora"?

Joe: A la mayoría de tus amigas las persigue el FBI

Star: ¡No es cierto! a algunas las persigue la CIA u.u

Joe: bueno, ¿a ella porque la persiguen?

Star: Bueno... creo que se casó con un clon tuyo del gobierno... pero es ilegal o algo así...

Joe: ah... claro... ¿te confieso algo? NO ME SORPRENDE ¬¬

Star: bueno... ami si:/

Joe: ¿que la persiga el FBI?

Star: no, que enserio se pusiera a vender galletas con los menonitas... pensé que seria diseñadora grafica u.u

***Mientras tanto***

Romy: waaaaaa se nos acercan amor...

Adam: Lo sé... rayos...

Romy: tendremos que escondernos...

Adam: ¿con quién?

Romy: ¡ya se!

(Marca con el cell)

***Con Star***

Star: ¿Bueno? (contestando)

Romy: Star...

Star: si Romy dime... ¿dónde pasamos a recogerte?

Romy: ¿cómo sabias que iba a pedirte ayuda?

Joe: (gritándole al celular) ¡ES LA RUTINA!

Star: ¬¬ es que Grecia es perseguida por la CIA, rebeca creo que hasta por la compañía rusa...

Adam: (gritando) ¡¿DE TI ME CLONARON?!

Joe: o.o

Star: Romy perdimos a Joe.... cosa que no es buena esta al volante:S

Romy: Adam no traumes a Joe ¬¬... Star recógeme en el puesto de galletas :)

Joe: (gritando al cell) ¿no era OBLEAS?

Romy, Star y Adam: QUE NO ¬¬

***En el puesto de galletas***

Star: Joe deja de comerte las galletas ¬¬

Joe: Mmm..... ¡es que están deliciosas! ¡Imagínate a que sabrían si fueran obleas!

Star: ¡por ultima vez! ¡Los menonitas no venden obleas!

Joe: en todo caso, ¿qué son los menonitas?

Star: una religión... no usan NADA de tecnología...

Joe: ¿pero tu amiga no tiene computadora y ipod? ¿Y mi clon o lo que sea no tiene motoneta y ipod?

Star: ¿eres menonita?

Joe: no...

Star: ¡pues deja de criticarlos!

Joe: ¬¬

Star: en todo caso, ella no es menonita, solo vende galletas con los menonitas u.u

Joe: pero ¿que no tienes que ser menonita para vender galletas con ellos? ( preguntó confundido.)

Romy: para que tu lento cerebro lo entienda. Vender galletas CON no igual a SER menonita. (Repitió lentamente como si hablara con un sordo.)

Star: (rió)

Joe: ¬¬

Adam: ya se comió todas las galletas... mas le vale que de verdad nos ayuden.... ¿cuál es el plan?

Romy: pues no lo se... si lo tuviera ya, no hubiéramos llamado a Star...

Adam/Romy: Star ¿cuál es el plan?

Star: yo que se... no tengo idea solo venia a recogerlos en el convertible de Joe... es la mejor manera de escapar con estilo...

Romy: ¿así no fue como se escaparon Cloe y Stella en una historia que escribimos hace años?

Star: cierto... debí mencionarla en mi autobiografía... (Miró a Joe) Joe la autobiografía...

Joe: ya va... (Buscó en el auto y sacó un pesado block de papeles) acá tienes...

Star: lo sé... esta muy borrador... u.u

Romy: bueno bueno ¿qué mas seguía?...

Star: pues.... -ojeó las hojas- aja... ¡eureka! dice "Stella y Cloe estaban huyendo del FBI con Joe y con Adam en el convertible de Joseph...."

Romy: ¡Que precisa es esa historia!

Adam: ¿no te es raro?

Romy: no... Todo esto es normal entre Star y yo....

Joe: entonces... ¿qué más dice?

Star: ¡OH no! ¡Perdí la hoja!

Joe: perfecto...¬¬

Romy: da igual... supongo que al final tendrás lo que falta

Star: pues si...

(Entonces se oye una patrulla)

Star/Romy: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Joe: ¿Y así esperan que no nos encuentren?

Adam/Joe: mujeres ¬¬

Romy: ¡Hay que huir! ¡¿Quien maneja?!

Star: si Joe conduce vamos a chocar e_e

Romy: igual Adam...

Star/Romy: HOMBRES ¬¬

Star: OK ¡conduzco yo!

Joe: vamos a morir Ü (subiéndose al auto)

(Entonces Star conducía, Romy iba en el copiloto, y ellos atrás)

Joe: entonces... ¿Tú eres mi clon?

Adam: si...

Joe: ¿cómo me clonaron?

Adam: no tienes idea e_e

Joe: eeee... y ¿porque te dicen Adam y no Joe?

Adam: porque no quiero ser joe2 y es Adam o eso... u.u

Joe: y ¿enserio no usan nada de aparatos eléctricos ni autos los menonitas?

Adam: algunos... otros ya no, pero yo no soy menonita u.u

Joe: OH:/

Romy: y ¿a dónde vamos?

Star: ¡ni idea! primero escapemos de la policía, ¡lo demás no importa!

Joe: ¿y porqué los persiguen?

Romy: porque se supone que Adam debería estar en un laboratorio... pero como queremos estar juntos escapamos

Joe: o____O?

Adam: el amor mueve fronteras UwU

Joe: ¿¡ustedes saben si existe el área 51!?: D

Romy/Adam: verán....

(El sonido de un claxon)

Star/Joe: Ö!!!!!

Romy/Adam: siii UwU

Star: ¡Imagina que seria del mundo si se enteraran!:S

Romy: ¡lo se! ¿¡Sabes cómo clonaron a Joe!?

Star: ¿¡CÓMO Ö!?

Romy: pues....

(El sonido de un camión)

Star: ¡OH POR DIOSÖ! ¡Cualquiera podría clonarlo en su casa! Ö

Romy: ¡lo se! por eso debe quedarse en secreto UwU

Star: debí saberlo cuando tenía 16 u.u

Joe: ¿¿¿¿me hubieras clonado???? (Asustado)

Star: en realidad si... pero hubiera escrito mi primer best seller a los 16 y me hubieran dado el premio Nóbel... (Pensativa)

(Joe, Romy y Adam la miraban como a un bicho raro algo asustados.)

Star: no es cierto....

(Ellos seguían mirándola raro...)

Star: ya... que no es cierto... cálmense...

Romy: bueno... (Rodando los ojos algo dudosa)

Star: ¬¬ Bueno... en todo caso, ¿dónde viven ustedes?

Romy: una fortaleza pequeña, tiene otras personas ahí pero no es exactamente... pequeña...

Star: ¿dónde esta?

(Romy saca un cuadrado plano de su bolsillo con un circulo naranja plano sobre el)

Joe: Star... creo que tenemos que hablar un poco de tus amistades:/

Star: ¿te parece este el momento ¬¬?

Joe: u.ú

(Romy presiona el botón y se ven colooooooooooooooores psicodélicos y terminan en un hall enorme amarillento adornado como una mansión)

Star/Joe: ¿¡o.o!?

Romy: ¡Juliette!

Juliette: (llegando) ¡Estábamos preocupados por ustedes señorita y señor...!

Romy/Adam: tranquila estamos bien Ü

Joe: ENSERIO debemos hablar de tus amistades e_e

Star: I know e_e

Romy: OH... bienvenidos al área 52Ü

Star/Joe: ¿área 52?

Adam: ¿creían que vivíamos con los menonitas?

Juliette: ¿galletas? (con el platón lleno de galletas)

Joe: ¡SI!

Star: -.-***

Romy: Aquí estamos los que escapamos... (Dijo mientras caminaba como dando un recorrido)

Star: ¿¡switchfoot!? ¿¡paramore!? ¿¡jonhy depp!? ¿¡Metallica!?

Adam: si, créeme que hay varias clones por aquí Ü

Joe: mmmm... ¿y to...dos... ven...den... obl...eas... con los... menonitas? (masticando)

Star: ¡POR ULTIMA VEZ! ¡QUE LOS MENONITAS NO VENDEN OBLEAS!

Romy: NO, algunos hacen otras cosas...

Star: tú come tus galletas amor ¬¬

Joe: n.n

Adam: por favor dime que no soy su clon...

Romy: uf... quisiera amor... u.u

Star: y ¿qué haremos ahora?

Romy: ni idea... seguro ya los persiguen a ustedes también, son libres de quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran n.n

Star: nos persiguen... el FBI... Clones... esto seria muy bueno para un libro (avanzando) el hall de la fama del área 52, seria un gran titulo...

Joe: y... la...ven...ta.... de...o...bl...e...as... con... (Traga) los menonitas...

Star: te quiero, pero tienes cerebro de alpiste...

Romy: Adam ojala no te hayan clonado el alpiste.... (Rió)

Joe: ¬¬ y bueno... (Dijo soltando la galleta) ¿Qué haremos? no puedo comer galletas todo el día, sino terminare escribiendo un libro sobre "como bajar de peso por culpa de haber engordado tanto con las galletas que venden los menonitas"

Adam: eso es muy largo para un titulo...

Joe: lo supuse... tendré que pensar algo mejor...

Romy: okay....(dijo traumada)

Star: Romy ¿Qué haremos?

Romy: no sé... ¿qué quieren hacer? hay tantos clones aquí....

Joe: quiero preguntar algo...¿¿¿ Nick y Kevin también tienen clones??? (algo asustado.)

Romy: Jerry y Paul ^^

Joe: Romy yo se los nombres de mis hermanos ¬¬

Romy: no Joe... (Rodando los ojos como si hablara con un pájaro) Jerry es clon de Nick... Paul el de Kevin..... Es que no podían dejar a Adam sin familia.... pobrecito (dijo mirándolo.)

Joe: ahhh... (Aterrorizado)

Romy: obvio.... ¿tú que harías sin ellos? me parece que están en la sala de música o algo así...

Joe: ¿¡tiene sala de música!?

Romy: ¡obvio! trampolín, TV de plasma, toboganes de agua... De todo, el área 51 será aterradora pero esta no n.n

Joe: ultima pregunta... ¿tú estas enamorada de mi ¬ u ¬?

Romy: em... si y no... Amo a Adam... ahora que lo noto... tú tienes cerebro de alpiste:/

Joe: ¡si es mi clon, el también! .!

Adam: ¿sabes qué es el alpiste?

Joe: eeeem...:/

Adam: por Dios... ojala que haya habido un error al clonar o lo que sea ¬¬

Joe: ¡pero somos idénticos! apuesto a que podrías besarme y ni saber que no soy "Adam"

Romy: solo tendría que peguntarte que es el alpiste ¬¬ o mas fácil ¡que venden los menonitas!

Joe: ¬¬

Star: bueno bueno se pelean por eso luego... ¿qué haremos? no puedo dejar que Joe engorde comiendo galletas... además, no tendrían nada que vender ¬¬

Romy: deberías darle de comer alpiste.... así no engordaría...

(Todos rieron excepto Joe...)

Joe: ¡ya! ¬¬ no se aprovechen de mi porque no se que es el alpiste.... (Triste)

Adam: ¿me veo así cada vez me quejo de que Jerry se aprovecha de mi?( le pregunto a Romy)

Romy: no Adam... tú te ves más bonito.

Joe: ¡PERO SOMOS IDENTICOS!

Star: ya....

Joe: ¡ES COMO MIRARNOS EN UN ESPEJO!

Star: Joseph.....

Joe: ¡ES COMO SI FUERAMOS GEMELOS!

Star: ¡YA!

Joe: :|

Romy: ve a comer alpiste y deja la paranoia... (Bajito a Star) ¿No quieres que clonemos a Adam?... así tienes algo con cerebro...

(Ambas rieron...)

Joe: si si... voy a comer alpiste dijo (resignado)...

Romy: no tienes idea de que es... por ti terminarías comiendo una planta -.-

Joe: ¡bueno! ¿¡QUÉ ES EL ALPISTE!?

Romy: lo que tienes en lugar de cerebro n.n

Joe: ¬¬

Romy: perdona... es que no me resistí n.n

Joe: ¬¬...

Romy: bueno bueno... ve... esto es el alpiste... (Saca de la jaula de lo que parecía ser un fénix)

Joe: ¿¡eso es lo que tengo en mi cabeza!? ¿¡Ö!?

Star: te amo... pero ENSERIO me desesperas... (Frustrada)

Adam: bueno, ¿qué haremos para deshacernos de la policía?

Romy: piensa amor, siempre tienes planes perfectos (se sienta en sus piernas)

Star: ¿SEGURA que son clones?

Romy: 100% n.n

Adam: ¡ya se! ¡Entremos al área 51 y borremos de ahí mi registro de clonación! ¡Así me dejaran en paz!

Star: ¿cómo lo haríamos?

Adam: bueno (traza un plan)

Star: ¡¿SEGURISIMA?! Este es simplemente brillante (revisando el plan trazado milimétricamente)

Joe: ¿no tiene mas galletas? (a Juliette)

Juliette: enseguida señor Adam... (Se lleva el plato sonriente)

Joe: ¿¡ven!?

Star: ¿qué ya te acabaste medio kilo de galletas? SI lo veo ¬¬

Joe: ¡no! ¡Ella me confundió con Adam!

Romy: que te pregunte que venden los menonitas y veras que no te vuelve a confundir ¬¬

Joe: ¿y si me pregunta del alpiste? Entonces ni cuenta se daría UwU

Star: ¿SE-GU-RA?

Romy: ahora estoy dudando un poco -.-***

Adam: bueno, ¿vamos?

Star: ¿en qué?

Adam: mi convertible:3

(Van al enorme garaje lleno de muchísimos autos)

Joe: ¿¡ves!? ¡Hasta tiene uno como el mío!

Star: ¿y? mucha gente en el mundo tiene uno como el tuyo u.u

Joe: ¡mucha gente no es mi clon!

Star: ¡y mucha gente sabe que es el alpiste! u.u

Joe: ¡pero ahora ya lo sé! ¡.!

Star: ¡pero aun crees que los menonitas venden obleas aunque comiste casi un kilo de galletas!

Joe: ¿que no puede haber menonitas que vendan obleas?

Star: GA-LLETAS repite conmigo GA-LLETAS

Romy: GA-LLETAS (repito Romy tratando de ayudar a Joe)

Adam: no gasten su tiempo y vamos al área 51

Joe: ¬¬ yo no soy tiempo perdido...

Adam: no... Eres cerebro perdidooooo (haciéndose el desentendido.)

Joe: ¬¬

Star: y ¿cómo entraremos?

Romy: pues según el plan de Adam tenemos que hacer todo desde el comienzo y alguien deberá ir de carnada si todo sale mal...

(Todos miraron a Joe....)

Star: bueno... si no hay de otra....

Romy: sabes que es el menor daño que podría sufrir la humanidad....

Adam: además si algo le pasa.... me pueden clonar y el hará lo que sea que Joe "Cabeza de alpiste" Jonas haga por la vida....

Joe: no quiero ser carnada.... soy el original... ve tu de carnada....

Adam: pero yo soy el cerebro

Romy/ Star: ¿cerebro.... clon... o alpiste y "original"? (imitando con las manos una balanza invisible que se inclinaba hacia Adam...).

Joe: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Tú estas casada conmigo y me mandas de carnada?! .... ¡¿y tu estabas originalmente enamorada de mi y me mandas de carnada?!

Adam: eres un frustrado (canturreó)

Romy: bueno bueno, eso si pasa algo... todavía falta plan así que tranquilo alpistin...

Joe: ¬¬

Adam: OK, vamos a entrar... hay un ducto de aire acondicionado aquí...

(Saca una tapa del piso desértico como de una coladera)

Joe: ¿por qué siempre hay una de estas en todas las historias?

Star: porque sino no podríamos entrar y no habría historia... (Mientras entran)

(Van Adam, Romy, Star y Joe)

Romy: ¿porqué esto siempre esta asqueroso?

Adam: ¿quien vendría a limpiarlo?

Romy: :/... deberían pagarle a alguien...

Star: ¡OH POR DIOS! (mirando por una de las rejillas)

Romy: ¿¡Qué!?

Star: creo que vi un alíen e_e

Adam: estamos en el área 51, ¿qué esperabas?

Star: pensé que era solo una base de prueba de naves...e_e

Romy: hay mucho que no sabes, hablamos luego ¿si?

Star: ¡si! ¡Esto será fantástico para el libro!

Romy: solo promete que no mencionaras a E

Star: ¿a quién?

Romy: a E, ¿has visto ET alguna vez? E es el apodo de ET...

Joe: claro porque ET no es lo suficientemente corto para ser su apodo

Romy: ¬¬

Star: ¿¡ET esta aquí!?

Romy: ¿creías que la película era solo ficción? ET es real, debes prometer no mencionarlo; 1. Porque el pobre ya siente que su privacidad fue violada y 2 porque te demandarían por los "Derechos de autor"

Star: OK n.n''

Adam: y ahora doblamos a la derecha....

(Ambas siguen Adam...)

Joe: ¡auch! hay una pared......

Star: ¡derecha Joseph derecha!

Joe: ¡no es mi culpa si estoy yendo de espaldas!

Romy: ¡si es tu culpa! porque no entraste como una persona normal....

Adam: por que no lo es... porque que no lo es (canturreó)

Joe: ¬¬

Star: como sea... hay que encontrar donde para cambiarlo...

Adam: es aquí... (Llegan a una parte que es suficientemente alta para que se sienten alrededor de la parte enrejada)

Romy: de acuerdo... ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Adam: muy bien, vamos a bajar a alguien, diría que fuera alpistin pero es muy pesado, Romy, eres la mas joven así que por lo tanto la mas ligera...

Romy: pero yo mido como 1.73... Soy mas alta que Star, igual sería mejor que ella bajara...

Star: ¿podré conocer a ET?

Adam: otro día... mejor idea, ¿alpistin?

Joe: ¿me seguirán llamando así toda la historia ¬¬?

Adam: OK OK, Joe... tu bajas a Star y yo bajo a Romy, será mas fácil si se ayudan.

Joe: OK...

(Entonces las bajan y ellas desatan las cuerdas)

Romy: ¿Ahora qué? (mirando al ducto del aire acondicionado)

Adam: busquen la computadora principal, de ahí en fuera hablamos por el celular

(Van recorriendo los pasillos y un tipo las ve)

guardia1: ¡oigan!

Star: ¡o.o!

Romy: hola Navid:3

guardia1: ¡Romy! ¡Hace mucho que no te veía!

Romy: tu sabes, todo lo de escapar y eso u.u

guardia2: ¡¿Romy?!

Romy: ¡Hola Nerak!:D

guardia2: ¿¡que paso!? ¡No has venido a visitar a ET ni a RGV desde hace bastante! ¡El master chief aun quiere tu ayuda para ver lo de esos Floods y lo de las banshees de la vez pasada!

Romy: etto... yo luego se las pago

gardia1: ¿y qué te trae por aquí?

Romy: naahh queremos que la FBI deje de perseguirnos, así que borraremos el nombre de Adam de la computadora n.n

guardia2: OH ¡su boda estuvo hermosa! la playa le dio dramatismo:3

Romy: I know n.n... Bueno, ¿saben donde esta la computadora principal?

guardia1: ¡sure! por aya (señalando) se van derecho y a la izquierda n.n

Romy: ¡gracias! ¡Y díganle al master chief que cuando quiera n.n!

Guardia1/Guardia2: ¡claro! ¡Adioooooos!

Star: ¿¡Qué fue eso!?

Romy: ¿crees que es la primera vez que nos colamos al área 51?

Star: enserio debes contarme k fue de tu vida o_____O!

Romy: bueno sigamos el camino que nos dijo....

Star: enserio esto es raro.... (Viendo algunos tanques de agua en donde yacían suspendidos cuerpos) es como viaje a las estr... ¿¡QUÉ ESE NO ES DARTH VADER!? (Gritó de emoción viendo un tanque.)

Romy: ah si... darky... que raro... parece que lo están estudiando... debe ser por lo del rayo láser....

Star: ¿te refieres al sable de luz?

Romy: si eso... es que al parecer tiene tecnología aun no conocida por el hombre....

Star: ¡¿ósea que la saga de Star Wars es real también?!

Romy: las cinco primeras si... pero la última si la grabaron en Hollywood.... tu sabes había que cuidar las apariencias...

Star: ah claro... es lógico....

Romy: parece que hicieras un Tour por Disney....

Star: no es mala idea... te imaginas "Tour en el área 51" ganaríamos millones... con la temática de espías para poder entras por las cañerías y eso.... y luego ¡wao! encontrarte todo esto....

Romy: no seria mal pero tendríamos un problema...

Star: ¿y cuál es?

Romy: es que... cheebaka esta suelto... a veces no es tan amable.... cuando no come.... él... (Como si recordara algo malo) lo siento un escalofrió..... Sólo no seria bueno....

Star: okay.... (Dijo algo asustada y se cubrió con la espalda de Romy) ¿No anda suelto en este momento verdad?

Romy: la verdad.... no lo se...

Star: ¿¡o.o!?

Romy: ¿cómo saberlo? esperemos que no...

Star: ENSERIO necesito saber que es tu vida e_e

Romy: uy... ni te imaginas...

Star: ¿no hablo contigo en años y me sales con esto? por dios...

Romy: ¡lo sé! parece casi un feck: D

Star: em... bueno pues:/... nada nada no te rompo tu burbujita de felicidad... ¿esta es la computadora?

(Esta la pantalla que cubre toda la pared y un tablero lleno de foquitos y botones brillantes)

Romy: ¿Ahora que Adam? (al celular)

Star: para que es... (Aprieta un botón)

*SECUENCIA DE DESTRUCCION DE TENESSE EN T-10 SEGUNDOS*

Star: ¿¡o.o!?

Romy: no aprietes nada (teclea unas cosas)

*SECUENCIA DETENIDA*

Star: enserio me aterras e_e

Romy: Mmm he visto cosas peores n.n

Star: ¿puedo preguntar que pasó la última vez que viste al cheebaka?

Romy: Mmm... Es una historia laaaarga que termina con unas cicatrices... para otro momento ¿OK?

Star: ¿¡e_e!?

Adam: OK, ahora abran la lista presionando (secuencia de botones)

Romy: listo... (Aparecen los nombres de muchas personas)

Star: ¿"Bill Gates, Stevie wonder, Madonna, Demy Moore"? O_O

Romy: todos ellos están en el área 52 n.n

Star: ¿¡"Michael Jackson" e______e!?

Romy: si, no se si murio:B...

Star: ¡Ö!

Adam: ahora elimina mi nombre.

Romy: listo.

Adam: ahora hay que salir de aquí antes de que-

(Se corta)

Romy: ¿¡Adam!? ¡¡Adam!!

(Entonces alguien las toma por detrás)

???: Hola señoritas

Romy: ¡tuuuuuuuuú!

Star: ¿¡quiéeeeeeeeeeen!?

Conrrad: Mi nombre es Conrrad...

Romy: el líder de la operación clones :/

Star: :S

Conrrad: ¡por fin podré deshacerme de ti y de Adam para siempre! ¡Quizá hasta pueda sacarles la información de donde se oculta el área 52!

Romy: ¡jamás te lo diremos! ¡Los clones también merecen vivir como quieran!

Conrrad: ¡créeme que no tendrás opción!

Guardia: señor... hay un problema...

Conrrad: ¿cuál?

Guardia: revisamos los conductos de ventilación, porque es el lugar mas OBVIO que en las películas jamás revisan y encontramos al J-A34

Conrrad: ¡excelente!

Guardia: Si pero el problema es... que no esta solo...

Conrrad: ???

(Entran los 2 Joe's atados)

Romy/Star: ¡Adam/Joe!

Conrrad: ¿¡también esta el original!?

Guardia: por ley no podemos lastimar al que sea el original, además la maquina de destrucción de clones explotaría si usamos al original... ¿qué hacemos?

Conrrad: ¡averiguar cuál es cual! ¡OBVIO!

Star: (bajito a Romy) ¿porque Conrrad se me hace TAN familiar?.....

Romy: yo que se......

Star: bueno ya me acordare.....

Conrrad: ya dejen de cuchichear...

Star/Romy: ¡CUCHICHEAR! (rieron.)

Guardia: ¿y, señor, qué haremos?

Conrrad: no sé... ¿cantar? ¿Qué se supone que hace el original? ¿Canta, no?

Guardia: si señor canta...

Conrrad: entonces hazlos cantar...

(Ambos cantan y suenan exactamente igual....)

Conrrad: OK cantar no fue una buena idea....

(Romy y Star reían....)

Star: te lo digo Romy se recuerda a alguien.....

Romy: que no Star... ya estas alucinando... culpo a la zona 51 siempre hace creer cosas...

Star: no estoy loca Romy ¬¬

Conrrad: actuaban también ¿no?

Guardia: ¡actúen!

(Ambos imitaron a Conrrad y este se molesto...)

Conrrad: ¡basta! tampoco sirve lo de actuar....

Guardia: si me permite sugerir...

Conrrad: ¡cállate! déjame pensar...

Guardia: pero señor....

Conrrad: cállate...

Star: Romy tengo una idea... algo demente... pero necesito que me cubras para poder irme a la otra sala...

Romy: no conoces nada aquí... no podrás hacer nada sin mi...

Star: Romy soy una loca casi destruyo Tennesse yo sola :D podré hacer algo simple....

Romy: con tal de que no destruyas Texas estaremos bien...

Star: ya ya...

Conrrad: ¿¡NO LES DIJE QUE SE CALLARAN!? A ver ¿estos son sus noviecitos?

Guardia: no son novios...están casados, jefe...

Conrrad: entonces ustedes me van a decir cual es cual si no los rapare a ambos.

Adam/Joe: Q^Q

(Star y Romy estallaron de risa...)

Conrrad: empecemos por ti (señaló a Romy.)

Star se deslizó de ladito para volver unos tanques mas atrás donde se encontraba Darth Vader... presionó unos botones el agua se vacío y se escucho una respiración... la mascara estaba activada....

Star: hola "darky" tu amiga Romy esta en peligro... la que se casó con Adam... necesito tu ayuda...

Romy: ¡que no te voy a decir quien es cual!... ni yo misma sé... ¿no ves que tienen el mismo corte y hasta la misma ropa?

Adam/Joe: gracias Romy :D

Conrrad: no me sirves u.u''' le toca a la otra.... tú....

Star: (en su sito de nuevo)

Conrrad: ¡a ver dime cual es y no te clonare! muahaha

Star: abrían dos de mi en el mundo (fingió.)

Conrrad: tampoco me sirves x.x

????: Detente Conrrad.... (Se sentía una fuerte respiración)

Conrrad: no debiste escaparte del tanque...

????: ¡A mi nadie me encierra en un tanque!

Conrrad: yo si.....

Romy: ¡¡¡¡darky!!!!

Darth Vader: hola Romy... hola Adam...

Adam/Joe: Hola...

Conrrad: ¿paramos con las presentaciones? tengo un clon que destruir...

Darth Vader: no puedes hacerlo Conrrad... no puedes...

Conrrad: ¿y porqué no Darth Vader?

Darth Vader: porque Conrrad.... ¡¡¡YO SOY TU PADRE!!!

Conrrad: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, esperen... ¿es enserio?

(Romy asintió.)

Conrrad: esta bien... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Conrrad: ¿y eso porque me detiene a matar al clon?

Darth Vader: bueno pues...em...

Conrrad: ¡no importa! ¡Hablaremos de eso luego! ¡Ahora debo averiguar cual es cual!

Star: Joe, Adam... ¿Qué venden los menonitas?

joe1: galletas

joe2: obleas

Guardia: señor, el falso vivió toda su vida con menonitas, el si debe saber...

Conrrad: los menonitas venden obleas ¿no?

Romy/Star: ¡QUE NO!

Conrrad: ¿qué venden?

Guardia: galletas... y me parece que queso señor...

Conrrad: ¡entonces tú eres el falso!

Romy: ¡Adaaaaaaaaaaaaam ToT!

(Ponen al joe1 en la maquina)

Star: ¡¡¡o.o!!!

(La maquina explota!)

Conrrad: ¿¡p-pero que!?

Guardia: ¡n-no lo entiendo! ¿¡Pusimos al que se equivoco!?

Star: ¿¡Qué pasó!?

Romy: ¡ni idea! pensé que habían puesto a Adam o.o

joe1: yo soy el verdadero: D

joe2: sabíamos que nos preguntarían algo así.... así que le dije a Joe que memorizara la respuesta correcta para que yo dijera la incorrecta:3

Romy: Adam que listo: D!

Adam: de hecho eso lo planeo Joe

(Todos: ¡ahahahhaha!)

Joe: ¿qué lo creen imposible ¬¬?

Star: lo siento amor pero todo el fic has estado confundiendo lo que venden los menonitas...

Joe: ¬¬

Romy: (despertando y hablando en voz alta) WOW acabo de tener el sueño mas loco de mi vida.... Joe, Adam, Darth Vader, Star.... eso si fue maniaco....

Star: (Entrando a la habitación) ¿Qué pasó Romy?

Romy: no lo vas a creer acabo de soñar algo increíble... más genial no puede ser... ¡estábamos huyendo del FBI al área 51 protegiendo el área 52 para que no eliminaran a Adam!

Star: ¿a Adam mi cuñado? ¿El clon de Joe?

Romy: ¡si! (hizo pausa) ¿cómo sabes eso?

Star: Romy... llevas saliendo con Adam tres meses....

Romy: ja ja Star; que buena broma.... y también seguro tengo 14 de nuevo...

Star: en realidad tienes 15 ya....

Romy: jajaja... ¡pero si habían pasado 20 años y yo estaba haciendo galletas para vender con los menonitas!

Adam: (entra con una bandeja con galletas) ¡Romy tengo tus galletas con las que vas a ayudar a los menonitas!

Star: ¿te refieres a esas galletas?

Romy: pero....

Joe: (entra) ¡Adam sigo sin entender porque no venden obleas!

Romy: claro..... Eso si se me hace normal...

Star: ya ves.... hay Joe cabeza de alpiste!

Romy: jaja... (Rió.)

Joe: Star no es lindo que me llames comida de pájaro u.u

Romy: OK esto si es raro......

(Tunun tunun tunun tunun tunun tunun tunun tunun)

(La computadora sonaba a causa de los zumbidos... Romina y Star despertaron delante de sus computadoras en casa.... eran eso de las 4am... en MSN cada una en su país....)

Romy: wow me quede dormida...

Star: ni lo digas yo también.... waaaaaa no puedo creerlo son la 4am x.x

Romy: si desaprovechamos la noche u.u

Star: babeé mi escritorio u.u''

Romy: yo no diré nada n.n''

Star: bueno no m vas a creer....

Romy: hay no yo dije lo mismo hace segundos.... clones, Joe, Adam y Darth Vader?

Star: ¿cómo lo supiste?

Romy: no lo sé....

Star: (subiendo un poco la conversación del MSN) creo que ya se que pasó....

Romy: ¿por qué?

Star: mira nuestra conversación....

Romy: (subió un poco más para ver como empezaba el historial)

_*Nuestra vida en 20 años --- por Star y Romy *_

_(En la calle 20 años después)_

_Star: ¿Romy?_

_Romy: ¡Hola!_

Star: todo es mas claro ahora ¿no?

Romy: sip... creo que simplemente soñamos lo que escribimos...

Star: sabes que es una pena...

Romy: ¿qué?

Star: que jamás sabremos exactamente el secreto para poder clonar a Joe....

Romy: ¡maldito camión que tenia que pasar!

Romy: tengo hambre... espérame voy por algo de comer...

Star: OK

(Baja y abre el refrigerador)

Romy: raro... yo no compre galletas:/

(Regresa a la computadora comiendo galletas)

Romy: ya regresé

Star: raro... encontré alpiste por todos lados... y no tengo pájaro:/...

Romy: yo encontré galletas que jamás compramos... ¡están buenas! parece que son de los menonitas...

Star: ¿no se supone que los menonitas venden obleas?


End file.
